Vampires in Angel Grove
by vampduster10
Summary: Tommy and Kimberly walk in the park. Vampires attack and are led by someone nobody will ever expect.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rangers in Danger

Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart were taking a late jog in the park. They were talking about what their plans were for the weekend when a bunch of vampires attacked.

"Tommy, what are they?" asked Kimberly in a disgusted voice.

"I'm not sure, but these things are looking for a fight," replied Tommy. Leading the group of vampires was Spike, or known back in the 1800's, William the Bloody.

"Well, my friends," said Spike menacingly. "Dinner is served." He let the vampires attack the two Power Rangers. Kimberly used her gymnastic skills to their advantage. Tommy, however, was trying his best to fight with the martial arts he taught himself how to use.

"Man, these guys are tough," said Tommy after being kicked into a park bench. Kimberly was knocked to the ground by Spike himself. She agreed.

"It's morphing' time!' said Tommy.

"Tiger Zord!"

"Pterodactyl!"

Where the teenagers once stood, were two figures in colored costumes.

"Let's get them!" said Tommy to Kimberly. She nodded and proceeded in knocking some vampires out. Tommy found that if he shoved a sword through their chest where the heart is, they turn to dust. Tommy shouted at his partner to stick her sword in the vampires' chests. She did with fantastic results. Spike was now the only one left to fight.

"I hate to fight and run, mates, but this is ridiculous!" he chortled. He vanished into the shadows. Tommy and Kimberly returned to their human forms.

"We better tell Zordon about this," said Kimberly. And with that, they teleported to the Command Center in the mountains near Angel Grove.

"Ay yi yi yi yi!" shouted Alpha 5. "Those things you fought were vampires!"

"What?" both Tommy and Kimberly said at the same time.

"I'm afraid Alpha is right," said Zordon, an interdementional being, who happened to be stuck in a time warp ten thousand years ago. "Vampires do exist." Tommy and Kimberly just stood rooted to their spots.

"Zordon, you can't be serious!" protested Kimberly. "I mean, vampires? Get real!" Alpha just put a hand to his photo receptor plate in disbelief. Tommy didn't know what to think and was glad that Kimberly did not ask him if he believed this.

"Zordon, who was that blonde vampire who led the others?" asked Tommy.

"That was William the Bloody, or Spike. He was sired by Angelus, a vampire that now has a soul. Angelus now goes by Angel and recently started his own business in Los Angeles," said Zordon. "Tommy, Kimberly, I would like you to see Angel and bring him here. Tell him that Spike has attacked you and you need help fast." Tommy and Kimberly nodded and teleported to Los Angeles to meet their Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a fine day in Sunnydale, California. Six teenagers arrived because Buffy Summers asked them to help with their vampire problem. Angel had left to Los Angeles to start his own private investigator business, and Spike was nowhere to be seen, which was a good thing. The six teenagers were the Power Rangers. Tommy and Kimberly decided to walk around while the others slept for a while. As the two were walking, Spike finally appeared and he had some company.

"Oh, great," said Kimberly. "It looks like the night of the walking dead." Tommy grinned and yelled at Spike.

"Hey! We're just walking around to get out of the house for a while!" Spike cackled as his face changed into his vampire form. "We can do that, too!" yelled Tommy. "It's Morphin time!"

"Tiger Zord!"

"Pterodactyl!"

The fight was hard, but after dusting a few with a combination of Tommy's Dragon Flute and Kimberly's Blade Blaster, they defeated their opponents easily.

"Man, that was hard," said Kimberly as they walked inside Buffy's house. "Spike and his goons decide to attack while we're taking a walk? How weird is that?" Buffy heard Spike's name and peeked through the kitchen doorway.

"Spike? Spike attacked you?" she said. "You're right Kim, that's weird. Dawn, could you get Giles and tell him that this is an emergency?" Dawn nodded and went to the phone. Xander and Anya were now in a mutual argument about why they were broke up. Jason couldn't handle it, so without any thought on what he was doing, he punched Xander square in the jaw. Anya thought she killed him and went ballistic.

Giles arrived the next morning and asked Kimberly and Tommy to recount their encounter with Spike and his cronies.

"We were walking past the park when Spike attacked. Tommy shouted at him, and Spike went all vampire on us and we morphed. After we dusted a few, we got home safely." Kimberly said without haste. Tommy nodded as Giles looked at him, too.

"Well, that is sort of weird that Spike would chose then to attack, unless of course, Rita was toying with you until she could execute one of her heinous plans." Giles said with a thoughtful expression. "Perhaps she's sending a monster or something like that." Jason was the first to call their mentor Zordon.

"Hey, Zordon, is Rita up to something?" he asked. Zordon didn't answer at first.

"I'm afraid, Jason, that she is. Gather Buffy and the other Rangers, and teleport to the Command Center immediately," he said. Jason gathered the Rangers and Buffy and teleported to the Command Center as ordered.

Buffy had been in the Command Center once, but she never got over seeing a vaporous head talking to her. Zordon mentioned that Rita was definitely up to something sinister, but unknown to himself.

"We're 99% sure that it's got something to do with Spike," said Alpha regrettably. "I'm sorry to say this, but we're in deep trouble."

"Okay, I can gather the Potentials and tell them Spike's on a rampage, even though he's got a soul." Buffy suggested. How long could she keep this up? "Don't worry Zordon, we'll work through this."

"Thank you, Buffy, and may the power protect you. Rangers, I suggest that you keep on your guard. Spike could attack at any time." "Right," they said. "Zordon?" piped up Zack. "I hate to say this, but I think we're being tested." Buffy couldn't stifle her smile any longer than she wanted to.

"Okay, you caught me," she said. "I sent Spike to gather a few vampires to test you on how well you can handle yourselves."

"What?" Tommy said angrily. "You mean that Spike was on our side all along?" She nodded. Kimberly went to slap Buffy, but Jason caught her.

"That's like what Zordon did to Tommy and I a while ago, remember? He had us find Titanus and save you guys?"

"Oh, I get it now," said Billy. "Reverse psychology." Alpha was jumping in place now.

"That's a well-thought-out deduction, Billy," he said happily. "Zordon and I were apart of this the whole time."

"Okay, so did we pass?" asked Kimberly" Buffy giggled.

"You and Tommy passed. The others, well, they were pretty tired." Buffy said with a soft giggle. "Forgiven?" she asked holding out her hand.

"It's no biggie," said Kimberly giving her a hug." Yes, you're forgiven.

Unfortunately, the Rangers' problems were not over yet. While they were celebrating, Rita was concocting a plot to destroy the Rangers, and Sunnydale with them.

"How does this sound? I go into the Hellmouth, grab Caleb and the First, and bring them here. Together, we could rule the world!" Goldar guffawed.

"Of course, my queen! With Caleb and the First Evil helping us, we'll be unstoppable!" Squat and Baboo were deep in thought.

"Mistress, what about the vampires?" asked Baboo. "I mean, couldn't you cast a spell making the vampires that you send fight in daylight?"

"Of course I could, you loudmouth! That was Phase Two!" Rita was so happy, that not even the Rangers could ruin this.

"Earth will soon be ours!" she shouted, lighting protruding from her wand. "And we shall destroy those pesky Power brats whether they expect it or not!"

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Tommy Oliver, the new guy, was staying with Kimberly at her house for a few days while her parents were on a business trip. Tommy was sitting down watching television when Kimberly sat beside him. He glanced at her and did a double-take. She was beautiful, he knew that, but now she was drop-dead gorgeous. She wore a pink dress with white flowers on it, and her hair was down and shiny as could be.**

"**Wow, Kim, you look great!" he exclaimed. "What's the occasion?"**

"**You've been here for three days straight, Tommy, that's the occasion." she said rubbing his arm. "I think you're in for a real treat."**

"**Kim, whatever's going through your head right now can wait," he said sitting up a little. Kimberly scowled and sat with her arms crossed and wearing a pout. Tommy swore he saw a smile every time she looked at him. His mind was having a battle at the moment, but it wasn't a monster he was fighting. It was himself. He was deciding whether he should kiss her or not. Before he could make up his mind, his communicator went off. **

"**What's up, Zordon?" he said into the device on his wrist. A deep voice issued from the speaker.**

"**Rita has sent a monster downtown." Zordon said. "The other Rangers are holding it off. Please be careful." Tommy saw Kimberly on the verge of tears.**

"**Duty calls, Kim," he said patting her shoulder. "Its morphing time."**

"**Dragon Zord!"**

"**Pterodactyl!" **

**They joined the battle within seconds. Kimberly stood in front of her fallen comrades and addressed the monster.**

"**You know, you pick a bad time to fight?" she said. "I don't care if you attack while I'm in school, or at the Youth Center, but when I'm inches away from kissing the guy I like, that's when I get mad!" She pulled out her Power Bow and aimed an arrow at the monster. She let go of the string and the arrow flew toward it, but the monster caught it.**

"**Nice shot, Pink Ranger!" he yelled. "Now it's my turn!" The monster put both hands to his eyes and pulled them away. A blue laser beam shot and missed Tommy and herself by inches. It tried again, but before it could do any damage, Jason struck it with his Power Sword. The monster blew up without any delay. The Rangers cheered and Tommy and Kimberly went back to the house.**

"**Okay, after a battle like that, we deserve some alone time," said Kimberly. But as their lips were about to meet, the phone rang. She gave a guttural "Ugh!" and answered the phone.**

"**Hello?" she said. "Oh, hi Mom. Yes, he's still here. No we didn't do anything." She looked at Tommy and shrugged. " Okay, that's fine. I love you, too. Bye" Tommy was sitting where he was looking confused.**

"**Mom said that she and Dad are staying there for another few days," she told him. "She asked if we had sex yet, which we haven't. And she asked if you were still here."**

"**Okay, why would we have sex now?" asked Tommy still confused. " I like you, but we're still at the kissing stage, which we should get to." Without hesitation, Kimberly sat down and opened her mouth. Tommy did the same. Their lips met and the kiss lasted around five minutes. Though they were deep in the moment, Tommy couldn't help wondering what she was like in bed.**

**The next day at school, they walked up to the others. Kimberly looking beautiful as always, and smiling. Trini took her aside.**

"**Kim, you look happy. What's up?" she said. Kimberly pulled her lower lip beneath her top teeth and told her about the kiss. Trini squealed and hugged her. "That's great!" she said happily. "What was it like?"**

"**It was awesome. I never felt so much passion in my life!" said Kimberly. She heard a familiar voice behind her and her eyes widened.**

"**Angel?" she said to herself. "No, it can't be." She turned around to see a man with spiked dark hair and a black jacket standing there. "Oh, my God!" she ran to him and nearly knocked him into the lockers.**

"**It's nice to see you, too," said Angel painfully. "God you look great."**

"**Thanks." she told him. "Guys, this is Angel. He saved my life a year ago in Los Angeles. Angel this is Tommy, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Jason. They're my friends."**

"**Hi, guys," he said. Kimberly couldn't help but think that something was wrong. Why was he able to walk in the daylight without bursting into flames.**

"**Angel, could I see you for a second?" she asked. He nodded. She walked with him to a corner and slammed him against the wall. "How are you able to walk in sunlight without bursting catching fire?" she demanded. Angel showed her a ring he was wearing on his right hand. **

"**This is an enchanted ring. The ring of Amarrah." he told her. "Spike gave it to me so I can do what I want to do without turning to dust or ash." Kimberly pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and punched him square in the shoulder. **

"**You should have called and let me know you were coming. Tommy's very protective and you don't want to mess with him." she hissed.**

"**Okay, okay, I get it, Kim." he said smiling. "I understand that you're dating him and that's okay with me. But I came here to tell you that I am now owning the law firm, Wolfram and Hart."**

"**You better not mean the firm that you worked so hard to bring down," she groaned. She looked into his eyes and found the answer. "You are the head of that firm? But Angel, don't you remember what they were doing? What they almost did to me?" she punched him with every word.**

"**Yes, and will you stop hitting me?" he said rubbing his chest. "I'm turning the place around now. I'm saving more lives and getting good pay for it." **

"**I don't care if you get unemployment from that place!" she yelled. "Angel you've got to listen to me! Get you're vampire ass out of there and everyone that got sucked into the lies that bitch Lilah told you!"**

"**I can't. The Powers That Be already put us there." he said. **

"**Fuck the Powers That Be! I'm talking about your decision to take over the firm that tried killing you and beheading me!" Tommy caught on and tapped Angel on the shoulder.**

"**I don't mean to be rude, dude, but people are starting to stare," he said. Angel flushed.**

"**We'll finish this another time," he whispered handing her piece of paper. "Meet me here where we can talk in private. You can bring your friends if you want to." Without another word, he was gone. Jason finally found the courage to say something.**

"**Kim, what was that about?" he asked. But she wasn't listening. She was muttering curses and swearing at Angel under her breath. "Kim?" **

"**Have you guys heard of Wolfram and Hart?" she said. They nodded. "Well, Angel is now the C.E.O. of that law firm." **

"**That's great," said Billy. He saw her eyes and said, "That's bad." Kimberly started to cry.**

"**Why does this always happen to me?" she asked, her voice muffled by Tommy's shirt. **

"**I don't know, but it was his decision," he said briskly. "You can't control him."**

"**No, but I can kill him!" she whispered. "He's a vampire. I can run a stake through his not beating heart and watch him turn to dust!"**

**To be continued…. **


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on Power Rangers: An old friend visits Angel Grove and tells her some news.

"I'm owning the law firm, Wolfram & Hart," said Angel. Kimberly got upset and Tommy tried to comfort her.

"You can't control him," he said. Kimberly was so upset that she said,

"No, but I can kill him! I'll run a stake through his not beating heart and watch him turn to dust!" Will Kimberly go through with what she said and stake Angel? Find out!

"What do you mean you can run a stake through his heart?" asked Jason.

"He's a vampire," said Kimberly angrily. "He's 250 years old and he's got a soul. But why in God's green Earth would he decide to be the head of the law firm he worked so hard to bring down?" she fumed. Tommy held her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Listen to me," he said. "You said he's 250 years old?" she nodded. "Well, don't you think that maybe he wanted to do this?" Kimberly sighed and sat down.

"Okay, let's meet him at his office in Wolfram & Hart," she said. "It's in Los Angeles." The others thankfully agreed to her plan. What they didn't know was that Kimberly planned to stake Angel when they got there.

That night, they drove to Wolfram & Hart's parking lot. Tommy held her hand as they walked in and saw demons and monsters everywhere.

"Keep your guard up," warned Jason. "These guys might attack at any moment." They heard singing coming from somewhere nearby. Kimberly pointed to a green demon wearing a suit jacket.

"Well, well, well," he said happily. "You must be Angel's friends." They nodded. "I'm Lorne, the head of entertainment here at Wolfram & Hart." They followed Lorne to Angel's office and sat down. A man in a black jacket and blonde hair was pacing the office.

"Spike?" said Kimberly. "Is that you?" The man named Spike stared at her.

"Kimberly?" he said. "Well, this is a surprise. The last time I saw you was when you were getting attacked by a horde of vamps." Kimberly blushed. Tommy and the others were really confused now.

"Spike's also a vampire with a soul. He was working with my cousin, Buffy." Jason looked puzzled, but went with it. Angel walked in and sat down.

"Good, you're here," he said. "I'm glad you guys came because I have a proposition for you."

"What's that?" asked Jason. Angel didn't say a word for a while. He called his friends in to help.

"We need your help." he told them. "I was watching your progress for the past two weeks; your abilities, fighting styles, and, of course, your morphing."

"You've been spying on us?" demanded Trini. "Why?"

"I've decided to hire you as my helpers." he said waving his teammates in. "I want you to meet Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Charles Gunn, Winifred Burkle, and you've met Lorne." Fred stepped forward.

"Billy Cranston, Angel's told me how much you like science and we're a worker short, so how would you like to work with me?" she said. Billy agreed eagerly. Lorne was next.

"Zack, you've got dance moves according to the Big Cheese, so would you like to work in the Entertainment Division?" he said. Zack jumped over to him and gave him a hug.

"Jason and Tommy, you've got the makings of warriors," said Angel. "I would like you to be our security guards. You can use your Karate prowess to defend yourselves." They nodded.

"Trini, you've got brains like Billy, but I'm getting something more," said Lorne. "Princess, you can help Wesley if you like." Trini nodded. Kimberly was feeling left out.

"Wait, what about me?" she asked. Angel smiled.

"You'll be working with me." he said. "You and Spike will be going with me on dangerous missions, so keep your communicator and Power Morpher with you at all times." The phone on his desk beeped.

"Boss," said Harmony. "We've got a large energy tube and a robot here. The robot says that he's friends with the Rangers."

"Alpha!" said the Rangers in unison. Angel nodded.

"Bring the tube in my office, and the robot as well." Minutes later, Zordon and Alpha were working with Angel in his office. Angel had Zordon installed near the back of his office, where Alpha set up some computer consoles. The only problem with this, was that every time Angel was reading a case file, he heard beeping and mechanical whirring. This time Angel was signing a document when this happened. He put down his pen and stared at the area of his office where Alpha and Zordon were.

"Excuse me," he said. Alpha walked over to him. "I'm trying to sign a very important Customs document, and you're interrupting me."

"Sorry, but I'm checking if Rita has sent any monsters," said Alpha. "It's important that I do, otherwise the Earth could be in jeopardy."

"I understand that that's your programming or whatever, but just try and keep it down overt there."


	5. Chapter 5

Angel and Wesley were walking back to the hotel after a big fight with vampires.

"Those vampires were harder than the last ones," said Wesley twirling his sword.

"Yeah, that was a bad fight." Angel agreed. "We nearly got our asses kicked back there." They were laughing a little when Angel saw Goldar and Rito Revolto standing in front of them. "Oh, wonderful. Monkey-face and Bone-Brain are here."

"Save your puns for when we fight, human!" said Goldar.

"Yeah, at least give us a fight." said Rito. Angel and Wesley looked at each other and shrugged. They got into their fighting stances, Angel's battle ax and Wesley's sword at the ready.

"Okay, you asked for it," said Angel. The two ran at their opponents and fought hard, their power morphers forgotten. After being knocked onto a bench, they decided that now was the time to morph.

"Blue Ranger power!" yelled Wesley.

"Red Ranger Power!" said Angel. They fought again until Goldar and Rito decided to leave. "Power down!" said Angel. He crossed his wrists, as did Wesley, and pulled them down quickly. Their costumes faded away.

"Why would they attack now?" asked Wesley as they entered the hotel. "Unless Lord Zedd is trying to wear us down, they wouldn't attack."

"Maybe they wanted to do it for the hell of it," suggested Angel. Cordelia heard their conversation and butted in.

"Gold-face and Bony-ass attacked you?" she asked. "Why didn't you call Fred, Gunn and me?"

"We didn't think…" Angel began.

"That's obvious." Cordelia huffed. Angel started again.

"We didn't think that you were available at the time," he said holding his hand to her mouth. "Plus, it was Goldar and Rito. We handled them after we morphed." Fred and Gunn were coming in the door. Fred's hair was in a bun, and she wore a shiny blue dress.

"We just got back from dancing," she said. "It was fun, since all we did was dance. So how did you guys fare out?" Before either of them could answer, Cordelia did.

"Angel and Wesley got attacked by Goldar and Rito," she said casually.

"What?" said Gunn. "Why didn't you call us?" Fred nodded.

"We didn't want to screw up your date." said Wesley. "Besides, we just got done fighting vampires before they showed up. I think Zedd is trying to wear us down."

"Yeah, I think so, too." said Cordelia. "Maybe we should go to Zordon and find out." They teleported to the Command Center. Tommy was already there.

"Hey, I heard that Goldar and Rito attacked," he said. Angel groaned.

"How did you find out?" asked Angel. Tommy didn't answer. "Zordon, is Zedd up to something?"

"Yes, Angel. He's planning on bringing back one of Buffy's old vampire problems, the Turok-Khan."

"Oh, great," said Angel. "The last time I heard, that vampire is hard to kill."

"It is." said Alpha. "Lord Zedd plans to make him grow when he brings him back."

**Lord Zedd's Palace**

"Goldar, did you find our friend?" asked Zedd. Goldar showed him the pile of dust. "Good. Now for my spell. Turok-Khan, rise and fight! Destroy the Power Rangers tonight!" A bolt of red lightning hit the pile of dust and Turok-Khan rose again "Yes!" yelled Zedd. "Now my evil vampire, attack the Rangers!"


	6. Chapter 6

Angel and Wesley were walking back to the hotel after a big fight with vampires.

"Those vampires were harder than the last ones," said Wesley twirling his sword.

"Yeah, that was a bad fight." Angel agreed. "We nearly got our asses kicked back there." They were laughing a little when Angel saw Goldar and Rito Revolto standing in front of them. "Oh, wonderful. Monkey-face and Bone-Brain are here."

"Save your puns for when we fight, human!" said Goldar.

"Yeah, at least give us a fight." said Rito. Angel and Wesley looked at each other and shrugged. They got into their fighting stances, Angel's battle ax and Wesley's sword at the ready.

"Okay, you asked for it," said Angel. The two ran at their opponents and fought hard, their power morphers forgotten. After being knocked onto a bench, they decided that now was the time to morph.

"Blue Ranger power!" yelled Wesley.

"Red Ranger Power!" said Angel. They fought again until Goldar and Rito decided to leave. "Power down!" said Angel. He crossed his wrists, as did Wesley, and pulled them down quickly. Their costumes faded away.

"Why would they attack now?" asked Wesley as they entered the hotel. "Unless Lord Zedd is trying to wear us down, they wouldn't attack."

"Maybe they wanted to do it for the hell of it," suggested Angel. Cordelia heard their conversation and butted in.

"Gold-face and Bony-ass attacked you?" she asked. "Why didn't you call Fred, Gunn and me?"

"We didn't think…" Angel began.

"That's obvious." Cordelia huffed. Angel started again.

"We didn't think that you were available at the time," he said holding his hand to her mouth. "Plus, it was Goldar and Rito. We handled them after we morphed." Fred and Gunn were coming in the door. Fred's hair was in a bun, and she wore a shiny blue dress.

"We just got back from dancing," she said. "It was fun, since all we did was dance. So how did you guys fare out?" Before either of them could answer, Cordelia did.

"Angel and Wesley got attacked by Goldar and Rito," she said casually.

"What?" said Gunn. "Why didn't you call us?" Fred nodded.

"We didn't want to screw up your date." said Wesley. "Besides, we just got done fighting vampires before they showed up. I think Zedd is trying to wear us down."

"Yeah, I think so, too." said Cordelia. "Maybe we should go to Zordon and find out." They teleported to the Command Center. Tommy was already there.

"Hey, I heard that Goldar and Rito attacked," he said. Angel groaned.

"How did you find out?" asked Angel. Tommy didn't answer. "Zordon, is Zedd up to something?"

"Yes, Angel. He's planning on bringing back one of Buffy's old vampire problems, the Turok-Khan."

"Oh, great," said Angel. "The last time I heard, that vampire is hard to kill."

"It is." said Alpha. "Lord Zedd plans to make him grow when he brings him back."

**Lord Zedd's Palace**

"Goldar, did you find our friend?" asked Zedd. Goldar showed him the pile of dust. "Good. Now for my spell. Turok-Khan, rise and fight! Destroy the Power Rangers tonight!" A bolt of red lightning hit the pile of dust and Turok-Khan rose again "Yes!" yelled Zedd. "Now my evil vampire, attack the Rangers!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Lord Zedd's Evil Plan Part 2: The Final Battle**

**The Command Center's trouble alarm was blaring. Alpha was running around the Command Center pressing buttons and everything. Gunn had to calm him down.**

"**Alpha, calm down, dude." he said patting the robot on his golden shoulder.**

"**You're right, Charles," said Alpha. "Please be careful?"**

"**Always," said Tommy. "It's morphin time!"**

"**Tiger Zord!"**

"**Mastodon!"**

"**Pterodactyl!"**

"**Triceratops!"**

"**Saber-tooth Tiger!"**

"**Tyrannosaurus!" The Rangers went into battle. The Turok-Khan was destroying everything in its path. **

"**It looks like Zedd gave it some extra powers!" said Tommy pointing at the vampire. Turok-Khan extended its finger and a blue laser shot at the building it was pointing at, leaving the building a pile of rubble.**

"**You guys combine your weapons!" said Tommy. "I'll blast it with my Saba Sword." The Rangers brought out their Power Weapons.**

"**Power Axe!" said Gunn throwing his weapon in the air.**

"**Power Bow!" Cordelia's bow connected to the axe, which made it look like a crossbow.**

"**Power Daggers!" said Fred. Her daggers went on each underside of the bow.**

"**Power Lance!" yelled Wesley. His also connected to each side.**

"**Power Sword!" said Angel. He jumped up and placed the sword on top of the bow and axe. **

"**Power Rangers!" they said in unison. "Fire!" Their laser fired a dozen blasts at the undefeatable vampire. He swatted the blasts away like flies.**

"**Okay, my turn!" said Tommy. He held his sword under the hilt, which had the head of a tiger. "Fire!" A blaze of white light shot from the eyes of the tiger's head and hit the vampire in the chest. Sparks flew from it.**

"**How about a little Growth Ball?" said Lord Zedd from his palace. He threw down a ball and it hit the ground in front of the vampire.**

"**We need Thunder Zord power, now!" said Angel extending his hand to the air. Five Zords, a dragon, unicorn, fire bird, griffin, and lion, all arrived at once.**

"**I need Tiger Zord power!" yelled Tommy. A giant white tiger appeared. All the Rangers jumped in their seats in the Zords and combined to form the Thunder Tiger Megazord. **

"**Energy blast!" said Tommy extending both hands 45 degrees apart. A giant ball of white energy formed in the tiger's mouth and flew at the vampire. When it hit the monster, it was engulfed in white energy, then exploded.**

"**Those Rangers!" yelled Zedd. "I can't believe that this plan didn't work!" He kicked Goldar and the other goons out of the way of his throne.**

"**I need another plan!" He stood up again and placed two fingers on his temple and from his eyes, a beam of red light shot towards Earth. He watched the people on the planet for a minute, then let go of his temples.**

"**Goldar, prepare our palace for a new arrival." he said to his minion. "The Red Ranger is in for a big surprise!" **

"**My Lord, what are you going to do?" asked Goldar. Lord Zedd let out a laugh. "I'm going down to Earth and bring our guest here personally since none of you can manage to even destroy those pesky Power Rangers." He was gone in a haze of blue smoke.**

**Buffy Summers was resting after her alliance with the Power Rangers. Though she missed the old Rangers, she was glad that Angel and his friends replaced them. She sat on a bench in Angel Grove park and started to read a book when a human-sized alien appeared. The alien looked like an inside-out human. His body was made of red muscle, except that the skeletal structure was metal. His brain was visible, which made Buffy gag. His face looked like it had been shaped badly, but the Z that sat atop his crown was very intriguing. **

"**I am Lord Zedd, ruler of all that I see and you are going to destroy the Power Rangers!"**

"**Why would I work for an ugly thing like you?" she shot at him.**

"**Because, as of now, you work for me!" said Lord Zedd. He pointed his staff at her and a blaze of red energy shot from it, hitting her in the eyes. Buffy closed them for a second, and then opened them. Her eyes flashed red.**

"**Now, find the Rangers' Command Center and destroy it!" said Zedd. "Then, after you're finished with Zordon, destroy the Rangers themselves!" he laughed evilly.**

"**Yes master." said Buffy. "I will do your bidding." Zedd teleported her to the Command Center and gave her instructions. **

**Buffy was now in under the Command Center. In her hand was a few satchel charges. "Time for this place to go boom," she said to herself. She planted them on a wall and left. Up in the main chamber, the alarm was blaring.**

"**Alpha, there is a bomb in the cellar of the Command Center." Zordon announced. "We must disarm it before time runs out."**

"**I'll contact the Rangers," said Alpha. He went to work at the controls. His fingers looked like blurs while he did so.**

**The Rangers were at the hotel reading case files they missed when the familiar tone of their communicators sounded.**

"**What's up?" Gunn said into the speaker. **

"**Rangers, report to the Command Center immediately." said Alpha. They pressed the teleport button on their devices and were gone. Once in the Command Center, they covered their ears to block the sound of the alarm.**

"**Rangers, there is a bomb in the Command Center." Zordon said. "Our surveillance cameras have the intruder on file. Behold the viewing globe. The globe showed a face that everyone knew.**

"**Buffy," said Angel staring at the face in the globe. "No, it can't be." Before anyone could answer, a rumbling sound issued from below. The bomb exploded. The controls started to spark and explode. Alpha was running around the room as the entire structure began to collapse.**

"**Rangers, you must leave the Command Center." said Zordon.**

"**No, we're not leaving you!" said Fred. "We're the Power Rangers! We can get through this!" The force of the shockwave made their Morphers fall to the ground. The Power Coins inside turned to dust.**

"**Well, we're not Rangers now!" yelled Angel. "We better get out of here if we want to live!" Alpha pressed the teleport button on the control panel and six columns of light engulfed the Rangers. **

**Angel and the others were at least twenty feet away from the Command Center as it blew up. They ducked until they could see it. Not very far away, their Zords were in pieces.**

"**Great!" shouted Cordelia. "Our Zords are gone, Zordon and Alpha are gone, and we're powerless!" Angel put a hand on her shoulder as she sobbed.**

"**What are we going to do?" asked Wesley. Tommy started to make his way to the wreckage. "Tommy, do you see something?" he asked curiously.**

"**Yeah! Come here!" yelled Tommy. The others rushed to his side. There, under a piece of heavy rock, was a crystal.**

"**It's the Zeo Crystal!" said Wesley. Tommy picked it up, and the patch of ground they were standing on started to shake. Their feet couldn't move. **

"**What's going on?" yelled Fred. Her question was answered as the rock started to descend in a fast pace. They landed in an underground passageway.**

"**I think we're underneath the Command Center," said Wesley in awe. **

"**Great, now what?" asked Angel. The Crystal broke into five pieces, and disappeared in a flash of light. "Well, the crystal got us this far," he said. "It looks like we're on our own, now."**

**To Be Continued… Lord Zedd's Evil Plan Part 3: A Zeo Beginning**


	8. Chapter 8

Lord Zedd's Evil Plan Part 3: A Zeo Beginning

Previously on Power Rangers: Lord Zedd sent the evil Turok-Khan to destroy our heroes, but they destroyed him. Then Zedd put a spell on Buffy to destroy the Command Center, which succeeded. Tommy found the Zeo Crystal and the Rangers were sucked into an underground passage. What will happen next?

"Well, this can't be good," said Fred gazing at a strange portal-like object. "It looks like a portal."

"Great, another portal," said Gunn. "Just what we need." A familiar voice echoed off the walls.

"Rangers, please come through the vortex," said the voice.

"Alpha?" said Wesley. "Is that you?" They stepped closer to the vortex.

"Please step through the vortex!" said Alpha more commandingly.

"Yep, that's him." said Angel with a smile. Tommy went first, then Fred, Cordelia, and Gunn. Angel hesitated at first, but Cordelia grabbed his ear and pulled him in. They were in an underground chamber. On one wall, their original costumes were encased in tubes. Near the control panels was Zordon's plasma tube. Alpha 5 was walking towards them.

"Rangers, welcome to the Power Chamber." he said. Angel gave him a hug. "I missed you, too, Rangers." he said.

"What about Zordon?" asked Fred. "Did he…?

"I'm sorry, Rangers, but…" Alpha began, but before he could finish the sentence, Zordon appeared in a flash of light.

"Rangers, I'm glad you are safe," he said. "Buffy is no longer under the control of Lord Zedd. He undid the spell he had on her after the Command Center was destroyed." Angel sighed in relief. "However, we have another problem. Lord Zedd and Rita have been chased off the moon by the Machine Empire." Alpha nodded and switched on the viewing screen.

"The Machine Empire is the most powerful enemy you will ever have," said Alpha. "You're new enemies are King Mondo, Queen Machina, and Prince Sprocket." As he said the names, an image of the robotic villains appeared on the screen.

"Zordon, what about our powers?" said Tommy. "We lost the Zeo Crystal when we fell."

"No, you did not. I took the crystal while you were falling." said Alpha. I teleported it here." A blast of lightning flew from Zordon's eyes. The Zeo Crystal was still intact.

"This crystal is the most powerful object in the universe." said Zordon. "Your new powers will be powered by your own part of the crystal." the crystal broke into five pieces, each a different color, which flew over each Ranger's head. Tommy was the Red, Angel, the blue, Fred, yellow, Gunn, green and Cordelia remained the pink. Wesley, however, didn't get a crystal.

"Don't worry guys," he said. "I'll be here at the Power Chamber helping these two." Angel nodded.

"Now I will give you your colors." said Zordon. "Cordelia, you are now Zeo Ranger 1, pink. Fred, you will be Zeo Ranger 2, yellow. Angel, Zeo Ranger 3, blue is yours. Gunn, Zeo Ranger 4, green is for you. And Tommy, you will be Zeo Ranger 5, red." As he said their colors, the crystals dropped on them and gave them new costumes. "You are now a new breed of Power Rangers: the Power Rangers, Zeo!" Zordon said. The alarm blared, though not as loud as the first one.

"It's morphin time!" said Tommy. They twisted their wrists, and their new morphers, the Zeonizers were on their wrists They did their new morphing sequence movements, and connected their Zeonizers to their bases.

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!" said Cordelia. She put her wrists in an X position and pulled down. A wide oval covered her eyes and a pink suit materialized from the feet up.

"Zeo Ranger 2, yellow!" said Fred. The same thing happened to her.

"Zeo Ranger 3, blue!"

"Zeo Ranger 4, green!"

"Zeo Ranger 5, red!" Their new costumes fit comfortably and they had new weapons. The Machine Empire's foot soldiers were called Cogs.

"Okay Rangers, let's get them!" said Tommy. They went into fighting stance and attacked. The top of the Cogs' faces opened and blasted them with lasers. "We have blasters, too!" said Tommy. "Zeo Lasers, fire!" They brought out the blasters in their holsters and fired. The Cogs were dismantled.

"Good job, guys," said Tommy. The others cheered as they gazed upon their fallen opponents.

"I wouldn't celebrate yet, Rangers," said King Mondo. "Klank! You and Springy go down there with a monster. If they destroy it, make it grow!"

"Yes, sire!" said Klank." Their new monster, Tyrannotron rampaged the city.

"Okay, let's get him!" said Angel. The Rangers defeated the monster after he knocked them down a bit.

"Rangers, call the Zeo Zords!" said Alpha as the monster grew.

"Right. We need Zeo Zord power, now!" said Tommy. Five new Zords arrived. They jumped into their Zords and powered up.

"Okay, let's combine them!" Tommy ordered. "Zeo Megazord formation!" The Zords combined to form the Zeo Megazord.

"Zeo Megazord Saber, strike!" Their new Megazord struck the monster and it exploded.

"Those Rangers are going to pay for this!" shouted Mondo.

The End


End file.
